


A Month After Lamplight

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Robert MacCready [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Love, Maccready - Freeform, first, sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9





	A Month After Lamplight

Robert sat on the bridge looking over Big Town, he hated it there but he had no where else to go, he had to stay here or take it up with the Super Mutant clans down the road.  
Robert thought aimlessly of how pathetic he felt not knowing his parents, and now that he was out of Lamplight, he'd thought it was time to go and find them. But where? Robert sat for hours on that bridge every morning smoking cigarettes he had no one in Big Town he'd call a friend besides Taylor Elise Lockit, the only strange thing was she kept saying that her father was in a caravan and that he'd have a nice surprise for him when he returned, he wondered if he should worry or if he should be excited, maybe it had to do with his parents.  
Robert looked behind him as he heard footsteps approaching, he saw it was Taylor, she asked. "What are you doing up here?" Robert exhaled the smoke and said. "Thinking, something I seem to be doing way to fucking often." Taylor sat next to Robert and hugged him saying. "You need to stop that, stop smoking, it'll kill you someday and trust me I really don't want to bury my only friend." Robert coughed and hugged her back saying. "I don't wanna sound selfish but smoking in one of the only pleasurable things in my life." Taylor stared at Robert, he turned and asked. "What?" Taylor sat her hand on his shoulder and said. "You're just really handsome." Robert blushed and said. "Umm thank you." Robert liked Taylor, but he was to afraid to say, Taylor moved her hand down his body till she met his lap, Robert grunted as his pants were beginning to get tight, Taylor moved her other hand to his face, and she leaned in and kissed his lips, his quieted moan by her kissing him made her laugh, she pushed him down onto the road and sat on top of him making him whine, Taylor placed herself on top of his penis she could feel he was hard already, she said. "You're really hard Rob." She pulled his shirt off and kissed down his body and began grinding on him, he moaned loudly being hushed by her kisses she then said. "Don't wanna get caught do we." Taylor kissed his nipples making him inhale sharply, then they froze as they heard someone calling from the town saying. "Taylor, you're father's here!" Taylor kissed Robert's lips again and said. "Well that ruined this." Robert pulled his shirt back on over his body and asked. "Can we meet up here again tonight?" Taylor smiled and kissed him saying. "Sure." Robert and Taylor ran down the old bridge where they met a middle aged caravan master by the name of Zachery Lockit, Taylor's father, Taylor ran up to the man and yelled. "Daddy!" Zachery embraced his daughter saying. "My little girl just turned fifteen without me!" Taylor smiled and released her father gesturing towards Robert, Zachery's jaw dropped as his daughter told him who he was, Zachery said. "My god it really is you, look at you you're getting facial hair and, well and the last time I saw you you couldn't even walk." Robert smiled and asked. "Taylor said you had a surprise for me?" Zachery smiled and said. "Oh yes, the gift." Robert stared as Zachery dug through his carriage he exclaimed. "Ahh here it is Robert!" Zachery handed Robert a box with a note on it, he first read the note it said. 

"Dear Robert Joseph,  
Hun we're dearly sorry that we couldn't meet you, I cried as I wrote this, I only hope so much of you, dear god I hope you're okay in Little Lamplight, I gave this package to a life long friend, Mister Zachery Lee Lockit, there's so much I want to say but I'll start with this. Today I had to hand you away, I had to hand my baby away... I can't explain how much that hurt me and your father, we cried before we even decided we were bringing you there I just want you to know we love you more than anything we could've ever loved, and if you're reading this me and your father died bringing you there it was worth everything to get you to the door step. I love you Robert I wish I could've had the time to finish but we need to be on our way. Love, Erica Nicole MacCready and Robert Harrison MacCready. We love you Robert Joseph."

Robert sat breathless his eyes began to water, he sat the package down and layed his head in his hands, he began sobbing miserably, Taylor rushed to his side and asked. "Robert what's wrong?" Robert sat his head on her shoulder as he hugged her and said. "Everything, everything I'd hoped I'd find is gone, all gone." Robert hugged Taylor tighter as he began explaining what the note said. Taylor took his head in her hands and wiped the tears from his eyes he cried again, he said. "Even though I don't know them I, I just feel like I do." Taylor comforted him and kissed his forehead, Robert cozied up to her and leaned his head next to hers, he felt safe within her arms, he hadn't felt that feeling before, safety.  
Robert dried his eyes and sniffled saying. "I guess I'll open this box now." Taylor released Robert and he cut the box open, finding a duster and disassembled pieces to a sniper rifle, Robert smiled at the gift his parents had left him, he grabbed the screwdriver that was in the box and began putting the rifle back together, in about ten minutes the rifle was beautifully set back into place it looked brand new, as if anything was. Robert sat the rifle down gently, and pulled the duster over himself, it was a gorgeous tan leather coat, it was beautiful.  
Robert felt the happiness of getting a present with the sadness of knowing he'd never meet Erica and Rob, he winked at Taylor and looked towards the bridge.   
Zachery returned from talking with the entrance guards and said. "You know Robert I remembered you were turning sixteen a few days ago, I tried to get here on your birthday but my caravan was pinned down by those clans of Mutants." Robert smiled and said. "It's alright Mister Lockit, I'm still really happy with it." Zachery hugged Taylor and Robert and said. "Well once again I must be on my way, only bad news is you kids are coming with me, if that's bad news." Robert and Taylor eyed each other and said. "No it's fine." The two of them hopped in the back of the carriage, as Zachery wasn't paying attention to them Taylor slipped her hands into Robert's pants making him grunt, she whispered in his ear. "Tomorrow when we go somewhere we can be private I'll put this somewhere else." Robert wanted to moan but he couldn't, he'd get caught he just layed there quietly as Taylor gave him a handjob he also thought of the exciting things that might happen as they were out in the world, only time would tell what things would happen between him and Taylor.


End file.
